


No More Lights

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Derek Hale, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other: See Story Notes, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Derek claims his mate during the Werewolf Revolution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see the dark tags? They are there for a reason. There is some non-con in this story.

Spider webs caught at his face, a sign that no-one had been there in a while. The layer of dust on the hall sideboard was just more proof of lack of people in this mausoleum. He gripped his hastily made bed sheet toga tighter and made his way over to the bay window that dominated the room and stared down below.

The dust and webs he passed through to the room had belied the building's age. It wasn't young, but it certainly was not as old as he had originally suspected. 

He bit his lip and had a moment of vertigo when he looked down and could barely make out that the passing lights where from vehicles moving swiftly in the streets below. Looking up he was astonished to see even more floors above him. As he looked back down the lights went out all over the city.

This was the catalyst needed to pull him out of his reverie. He pulled the sheet covering his nude body tight, closed his eyes, and tried to remember how he had arrived in his current predicament. He had gotten off work and had asked Jackson to walk him to his car. 

A patron, at the bar he worked at, had given him the creeps. The werewolf kept flashing his red eyes in his direction. This wasn't the first time an Alpha flashed their eyes at him, but it was the first time an Alpha scared him.

This Alpha was not like the others who had eyed him before. He was not drunk or stoned. There was something cold and calculating in the depths of his eyes. Almost daring you to stare into them, so they could steal your very soul.

He had made it half-way to his car, before Jackson had just turned on his heels and walked away. He could remember hearing footsteps approach him, and then... nothing. He knew that Jackson hated him. Hated how Lydia had cherished their friendship, but he never suspected that the cold-blooded asshole would literally throw him to the wolves.

He squinted into the dark streets below, trying to discern what was happening, but this high up, the people looked as ants.

"You're safe up here," a man said behind him.

He swiftly turned and looked in the eyes of his... captor? Savior? Nightmare? Wet Dream? "What?"

"The other wolves will not hunt you here. We are tired of following the laws and restrictions which humans have put down for us. Stupidly thinking that we are mere mindless animals. Never understanding us. Always underestimating our ability to adapt and plan."

"Not every human see werewolves that way," he hissed.

The beautiful man gave a barking laugh. "We are not blind. We know that there are humans who will defend and stand up to and for us. Brave little humans. We are acting and rewarding accordingly."

"How and do you really think this will work? The government knows where every werewolf is. They can track your movements and hunt you down like the animals they think of you."

The man ran his finger down Stiles' face. "Only a small percentage of werewolves are actually registered. A well calculated risk. My tracking cuff is just for looks. See? The flashing lights are just LED party lights and it comes off with a push of a button. Therefore, you see, this _will_ work."

"You didn't answer my other question. What is going to happen to us humans?" he asked nervously.

"Some, the politicians, hunters, and those who sought to control us, will be put to death. Some will become slaves, sexual and domestic, a suitable position for the mindless masses. The children will be adopted out and raised properly. Some will receive the bite, such as your friend at the bar."

"Jackson is not my friend. The only thing he wants from me, is to see me dead. Which I assume is what you are going to do to me."

"No, no little one. You will not fall into any of those categories. My wolf recognizes you as its mate."

"Mate? You mean like best friends?" he asked with rounded eyes.

The man chuckled. "My pack members are the only friends I need. You will be my... my husband, for lack of better word."

"What the fuck? Husband? Hell no. You don't know me and I don't even know your name."

"Your name is Stiles, rather that is the moniker you gave yourself as a child. You work as a bartender at Supers to help pay for your education. You had three schools offer you a full ride. Yale, MIT, and here at Stanford. The free rides did not include things like room, food, gas money, insurance... the little things. Little things you do not want to worry your, over-worked and under paid, father about. After all, being the Sheriff of a small town is stressful enough. He's safe as well, in case you are worried. I would not allow my mate's last remaining family member to be slaughtered. He's being held at my family home in Beacon Hills. Do you truly not recognize me? Surely there is a voice telling you that you know me and can trust me," the man explained and queried, as if he could not fathom the truth.

Stiles shook his head at the unknown man... a man that obviously knew more about him than he knew about the obvious wolf.

"My name is Derek Hale. You proposed to me when I was 11 years old. You were only six, maybe seven, at the time. You walked up to me with a huge smile and asked me to be your husband. You even placed a ring on my finger and kissed my cheek. It was golden with a big gaudy green stone, because it reminded you of my eyes; or so you said. I agreed then, because the gold metal made me think of your eyes and the stone of my own, making the monstrosity the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Now, I am here to finish what you started. We will have the bonding I have waited fifteen years for," he stated as if he was casually discussing the weather.

"Hey man, I really do not remember any of that; and if I was really seven, like you said, well that explains why I don't remember you. I deliberately forgot about all the fun moments I had with my mom when she died. They hurt me too bad to remember," he explained in a rushed panic.

The werewolf just nodded his head. "I figured that much out by myself when you failed to comment on your ring on my finger. To be fair though, I have had the ring resized and the metal is rose gold. I was tempted to have an emerald cut to replace the glass stone, but I have grown attached to it through the years. Now, you seem to think you have some other options here. I'm sorry, you do not. The only reason you and your father are being spared a life of slavery, is because I pointed out our attachment to one another. I showed them the ring you gave me as proof of our being pre-mated. If you leave this room unmated, your life or freedom is forfeit, as is your father's." 

“Look, Derek, right? Look, thank you for saving me and my dad. For real, so many kudos and much respect, but I don’t want to get married. Especially not to an alpha male. My girlfriend...”

“You don’t have a girlfriend and the one boy who wanted to ask you out, wanted the bite even more. He didn’t make it. His body rejected the bite and it killed him. Don’t worry, you didn’t know him. Not even in passing. I have worked hard to keep your innocence intact, scaring away anyone who showed an interest in you. Now, would you like to know what is fixing to happen to you?”

Stiles gulped and nodded his head. His voice had fled when the wolf had so casually and callously talked about someone dying from the bite. To be honest, he didn’t want to know, not really, but he felt that things might look up if he knew. Plus, it would give him time to figure out if there might be a way for him to escape this insanity.

Derek pulled out a small vial of red liquid from his pocket and held it up. “You will drink this... potion, for lack of better word. It was made to help make your transition easier.”

“Tr-transition? I thought you were not going to turn me,” he stammered out. He didn’t want to be a werewolf. Sure, things had worked out okay for Scott, but he doubted he would fare as well.

“I’m not turning you into a werewolf. If you were a beta, my life would be difficult. This will help solidify our bond and your position in my pack. You will be my mate. My omega, if you will. This will simply change your body by making sure your ass is always wet and throbbing in need; it makes sure you will always be ready for my cock and knot when I want to fuck you. With this, you do have a choice; you can drink this or..." he trailed off with a shrug of his shoulder.

"The hell I will," Stiles ground out.

Derek's grin turned feral, "Remember, you don't truly have a say in this. The only decision I am allowing you to have is orally or anally. Which will it be?"

"You can shove it up your own ass!" he yelled as he bolted toward the door.

"Anally it is then," he chuckled. Which was the only warning Stiles had; as the wolf grabbed his wrist, yanked away the sheet toga, and draped him over his legs as he sat down in a near-by chair.

Stiles struggled to get up and away from the demanding hands holding him. He gave a small scream as something (small) cold and hard was pushed into his ass and slowly was worked in and out in a mock motion of being fucked. He could only assume it was the vial of liquid he had refused to drink.

"You know; my mother was so happy and proud when you purposed to me all those years ago. I had found my mate at such a young age, and I didn't even have to court you. No, you gave me a short and sweet courting. She is anxious to see the results of tonight. No one knows exactly how this will change you. I'll be honest, she's hoping you will be able to carry my pups. I think I want that too. We would have such beautiful babies. Maybe you'll grow milk heavy breasts once you're pregnant. Not big ones, just small B cups that me and the pups can suckle on and drink from.

I bet you will be a horny pregnant bitch, always eager to jump on my cock just to get my knot deep into your needy boy cunt. I'll buy my beautiful mate some nice short flared skirts. That way you can ride my cock any time or place you feel the need to get your sweet cunt fucked open and no one will get to see your cute little cocklet, but me. Keep those stupid shirts off though. I want everyone to see your adorable little leaking nipples. They'll be so jealous and they'll want to touch, but I'll kill anyone who tries to touch you sexually. Even my mom if I must.

Thank goodness, I killed my Uncle Peter four years prior to this coup. He would have insisted that I share you. He let the Alpha power get to his head after he killed Kali. He was the Alpha who bit your friend Scott. He jeopardized our freedom plans, all because he was power drunk and lost his anchor. So, mother was happy to order me to kill him as punishment for his sins. She thought it would be a good idea for me to be an Alpha when I claimed you. The government saw his execution as the death of a threat to humans and weres being complacent, but did not watch his power transfer to me. I wanted to run and claim you right away. Mom had ordered me to go to the panic room and made me wait to claim you until I learned to control my shift. It took me two years to learn to control my inner wolf enough to calmly claim you.

Then I was encouraged to wait until tonight. I was so pissed off. My wolf and I wanted you then and there, but I understand her reasoning now. It will truly make tonight special. Shifters' Independence Day, will also be our mating anniversary too. It will be perfect. You're so beautiful. How are you feeling down there, baby?" the Alpha rambled as he continued to slowly worked the vial in and out of his mate's delectable ass.

"Dizzy," he answered honestly. He was having trouble remembering how he had wound up like this. He knew Derek was talking, but he didn't understand what the man was saying... and his butt felt weird.

"Yeah, it's your medicine. It will pass in a few minutes. You're the first human male who we tried this on. First, we tried it on a were female, she volunteered. Of course, she was hoping to be _my_ mate; as if anyone could take your place. It worked very fast on her. We are talking thirty seconds and it was working, fast. I just had enough time to pull my friend Boyd in front of me. He loved her, so he was happy to 'take one for the pack.'

The second was a human female. She was less than willing. Isaac was so in love with her, he tackled her from behind and made her drink it. She had a mild seizure and it made her hand eye coordination go askew for a few months. With some TLC from her mate, she made a near full recovery and is now happily mated to Isaac.

The last one was trickier. I had wanted to test this on Isaac, since he had used the potion without any permission. That wouldn't be in the cards. See, Scott, yes, your Scott; he was not happy that Allison had left him. He was making a nuisance of himself. However, my swords woman had taken a liking to him. Kira made him some brownies with this in it. With my mom's and my permission and blessing. Your friend is a pig. We were slightly worried he would offer you one, but he ate the whole pan! You know how in love he is with Kira.

You noticed that they all ingested this orally. Male and female. Therefore, I suspect there will be a similar, yet very different result in you. Incidentally, Kira, Allison, and Erica are all pregnant. We didn't even think a werewolf could get a Kitsune pregnant, but he did. Your friend has been blathering about wanting to make you the pup's godfather. I want that title, you can be the godmother. You doing any better down there?"

Stiles closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. His Alpha was making no sense. "Hot," he finally managed to pant out.

"Good," Derek said with a dark chuckle. Stiles grabbed at his shirt as he was hauled over werewolf's shoulder, carried across the room, and dumped on the dusty floor.

"What?" Stiles asked as he sat on the dirty floor and swayed a bit.

"I lied a bit, a mating cannot be forced, coerced, yes, forced, no. One thing that is true, the fever will only get worse until you are mated or die," the werewolf explained as he stripped off his clothes and draped them over the chair he had been sitting in.

The young man licked his lips and asked "how" in a panted breath.

"How do you die? How do you mate?"

"M-mate."

Derek sat down on the bed and patted the mattress beside him. "Come to me and submit. I promise I will be gentle. After all, first times should be a pleasant moment."

Stiles took a deep breath; he was too dizzy to walk so crawled over to Derek and nudged the werewolf's knee with his nose before traveling up and nosing at his Alpha's balls.

"Good boy, do you want me to help you? Do you want to be my mate?" Derek asked softly as he ran his fingers through his boy's hair.

Stiles felt his breath catch and tears roll down his face. He didn't want this, not really, but his body wanted it and he wanted his father to live. He would do anything to make sure his father lived, if not prospered. He closed his eyes and nodded his head and gave the alpha's cock little kitten licks.. Who knew that youthful innocence would land you in this much trouble.

"No baby, a nod won't do. This time, I need you to tell me that you want to be my mate. That you need me to knot your needy ass."

He sobbed a little louder at the words he needed to say. "I want to be your mate. Pl-please knot me. I need to feel your knot in my ass!" Even as he said the words, he felt the truth in them. He needed Derek to knot him. He would never be complete without being claimed by Derek.

Derek hauled him up and quickly situated him over his throbbing cock. "Ride me baby, show me how much you want this," he ordered as he lay back and grasped his mate's hips.

Stiles moaned in a pained pleasure as he slowly seated himself on his Alpha's giant cock. He needed this more than he ever thought he would. Shit, how could he have forgotten about his mate? He moaned as his memory came back. He had asked for this, so long ago. 

Even as a child, he knew the Derek was his Alpha, his mate. He gave a high-pitched squeal as his Alpha pinched his nipples and fucked up into him.

"I said, ride me. Come on, show me what a good bitch you can be," Derek ordered, as he pulled Stiles fully on his cock.

He would have liked to wait until his insides adjusted to the invading cock, but he needed more. He was compelled to fuck himself on the glorious cock under him. "So, good Alpha. Your cock feels wonderful filling me up."

"I knew you would be a needy bitch," Derek panted as he pinched and rolled Stiles' nipples between his finger and thumb. "You’re so wet and hungry. Fuck, your ass doesn't want to let go of my cock. Fucking begging me to fill you full of pups. You probably won't get pregnant this time."

Stiles whimpered at his words and bounced faster. He didn't understand why, but he didn't want to believe his Alpha's words. He wanted, no needed, to carry his pups.

"Shhh, it's okay. I won't toss you aside. We can keep trying if your womb doesn't catch this round; and if it does, I'll still fuck you full. You'll need all the sperm you can get from me. Hold on," Derek said joyfully as he flipped them over. Once his mate was on his back, he grabbed the slender ankles, placed them over his shoulders, and fucked into the beautiful boy under him with wild abandon.

"You're so tight and perfect. Makes all the time I spent chasing your suitors away, worth it. You're all mine. Tell me that you are all mine."

Stiles keened at the words. He shook his head from side to side and tried _not_ to say it. "I'm all yours Alpha. Always, all yours."

"That's right baby. You're mine; body, mind, and soul. Off and on your hands and knees bitch," he ordered as he swatted him on his thigh.

He scrambled to do as ordered. He still felt off, he felt empty and moaned loudly when his alpha pushed back into his ass.

"I'm fixing to knot you. Are you excited bitch? Are you ready to be fully tied to me?" he asked as he slammed into his tight ass repeatedly.

"Please Alpha, feels so good."

"I know it does. Here it comes. You have to squeeze me tight to get all of my sperm out. I'll keep us tied together as long as I can. I know how bad you want to get pregnant. Then, you can show your friend Scott what true happiness looks like. Do you want to ride my cock in front of your daddy and Scott? Huh? Show them what a happy cock hungry bitch you are?" Derek asked as hi thrusts became more forceful, each time he pulled out, it was just that much harder to push back in.

"YES!" Stiles finally screamed and came when Derek's knot locked them together.

"Such a good mate. You're the perfect bitch for me. Time for sleep. We can fuck again in the morning. The revolution should be over when we finish with our honeymoon. Just think, a week of me breeding you in every position we can think of; and we have a whole building to christen."

Stiles blinked and slowly fell asleep as his Alpha petted his head. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here, but he was glad to hear that he had his Alpha all to himself for a week.

~Fin~


End file.
